


A Song of Lily Evans

by AmbyGram



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders' Era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyGram/pseuds/AmbyGram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lily Evans first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>She bids her parents and sister goodbye and took a seat on the train with her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Lily Evans

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore for myself Lilys time at Hogwarts so that was the inspiration for this fic!

Lily Evans brushed a stray strand of ginger hair off of her face. She turned to bid her sister and parents goodbye, desperate to get onto the platform and see the train that would carry her and her fellow students to school.

“Bye!” she called to her parents, she was already making her way to the seemingly solid brick wall that would lead her to the train, or so she had been told.

Petunia and her parents were standing behind her waving her goodbye, Petunia was crying still disappointed she hadn’t got a letter herself she was desperate to join her sister on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily pushed the trolley the carried her trunk with all her belonging towards the barrier, breaking into a jog as she approached the light breeze catching her hair.

Half expecting to hit the barrier with an almighty crash she closed her eyes, but the crash didn’t come. She opened her eyes to see a bustling station with a scarlet steam engine bellowing steam over the station.

Lily Evans couldn’t believe her eyes, she grinned stupidly as people moved around her.

Looking up at the clock on the station wall she saw that it read five to eleven. The train was due to depart in five minutes.

She looked around the platform to see if she could find her friend but he was nowhere to be seen, so Lily decided to find a place to sit on the busy train.

She managed to find herself an empty compartment and sat herself down by the window. She pulled out one of her books ‘A History of Magic’ and began to read.

The book was fascinating, and Lily was soon engrossed in its pages.

A knock at her compartment door made her look up from her book. A smile spread across her face when she saw who the knock belonged to.

A tall skinny boy with mid length slightly greasy hair walled in and took a seat opposite Lily.

“Hello Severus!” Lily smiled at the boy “I looked for you on the platform but I couldn’t see you”

Severus rubbed his nose before replying in a small slightly high pitched voice.

“I got here at the last minute, it was a rush to get here, I’m glad we have a compartment to ourselves” he said nervously.

The horn of the train sounded and the engine shuddered into motion. Lily smiled excitedly at Severus as the train rocked into motion slowly pulling out of the platform beginning its journey.

The pair sat in silence for a while just gazing out of the widow, watching the city turn into fields as it flashed past in the window.

“Exciting isn’t it?” Lily asked Severus with a grin.

“Yes, it is rather” Severus replied with a small trace of a smile on his lips.

About an hour into the journey a boy with scruffy dark hair came into their compartment clearly by mistake as he hadn’t been looking where he was going.

“Sorry” the boy said awkwardly giving the pair a friendly smile.

“It’s fine” Lily smiled back.

Snape didn’t react quite as kindly as Lily had to their unexpected visitor.

“Leave us alone” he sneered at their accidental visitor.

Lily glared at Severus embarrassed by his rudeness. She then gave the boy another smile and told him “it was fine” and to “Ignore him”

The unknown boy left the compartment with a parting smile in Lilys direction.

“Severus what was that for?” Lily snapped at her friend. 

“He was arrogant” he shrugged and turned his head to look back out the window.

Annoyed with her friend and thinking that that was no reason to be rude to a stranger she didn’t try to make conversation with him again.

“Anything from the trolley?” a voice called somewhere down the train.

Lily jumped to her feet to see what was going on. She opened the compartment door and looked down the corridor to see an old lady pushing a trolley laden with all sorts of treats.

Soon the lady and her trolley was surrounded by students trying to push their way to the front of the que, trying to get their hands on one or more of the treats the lady’s trolley had to offer.

Lily decided to wait a while until some of the crowd had dispersed, hoping that there would still be some treats left when she got there.

The crowd cleared and the lady continued up the corridor of the train. To Lily’s delight it was still packed with goodies.

She hadn’t heard of any of the sweets that were on offer so she settled for a liquorish wand and some pumpkin pasties and took them back to the compartment she was sharing with her friend to tuck into them.

Though she was still annoyed at her friend she offered him some of the treats she had bought from the trolley, he declined. So Lily had them all to herself.

Darkness was gathering outside now so Lily thought they must be close. She was again filled with anticipation wishing she could be there now.

“Severus” Lily said tapping her friend on the shoulder. It appeared he had fallen asleep.

“What” he said sleepily sitting himself up straight.

“I think we are going to be there soon” Lily said her voice rang with excitement.

Severus looked out of the window into the gathering darkness and nodded his head in agreement.

“I suppose we had better change” he said looking at Lily.

“Yes! I suppose we must” Lily said her excitement building even higher.

Severus already had most of his school clothes on; Lily hadn’t noticed it until then.

She changed into her robes they felt nice on her skin. The black cloak trailed slightly on the floor behind her.

Now changed, she sat back down on the seat she had taken for the whole journey and returned to gazing out of the window. The train began to slow and lights of the station slipped into view.

The train came to a halt and soon the train was alive with people trying to get off. The small corridor was packed and people jostled with each other trying to get themselves off and not lose their friends in the process.

Again Lily decided to wait for the crowd of people to die down before she attempted to make her way off.

She stepped onto the platform, the cool September air felt crisp on her face and her breath rose is vapours in front of her.

The platform was filled with student who all seemed to know where they were going and most where in small groups of their friends, reunited after a long holiday they laughed as they walked, catching up with each other after the summer holiday.

“First years this way” a gruff male voice shouted from somewhere down the platform. Lily started to head in the direction which she thought the voice was coming from.

She pushed her way through the student who were heading in the opposite direction when in to view came a giant rotund man with a scraggly black beard.

“First years this way” the man called again beckoning a group of frightened looking students towards him. Lily followed them and stood with the slowly growing group at the side of the platform.

A short while later when all the first years were stood in a group the huge man introduced himself to them.

“My names Hagrid” he told them in his gruff booming voice.

The first years muttered a nervous hello in answer.

Hagrid turned and beckoned them down a narrow dark pathway that eventually led to a great mass of black water. He made them all wait on a bank as he sorted out a fleet of boats that were moored off a jetty that protruded out into the water.

That’s when Lily saw it. Across the lake a grand castle loomed over them, the windows blinking with light. The pale moonlight bounced of the turrets making it look as though it was something out of a fairy tale. Lily nudged the student who stood beside her and urged her to look up, their faces both filled with awe.

“Three to a boat” Hagrid said beckoning them forward again.

Lily rushed on to the jetty and got into the first boat she saw itching to arrive at the castle she had just seen the moon light.

When all the first years had found a boat they set off towards the castle.

To Lily’s amazement the boats glided across the water completely by themselves, there were no oars to push it over the water or and engine that Lily could hear, yet somehow the fleet of boats were moving.

The cool air whipped through Lily’s hair and the students in the boat with her let out gasps of excitement and awe as they got closer to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
